


Horoscope is for fools

by Evilbeang



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Horoscopes, M/M, divine lessons, it was just to be a joke between me and my friend, kind of funny, kino curses a lot, sorry - Freeform, sorry if i offend someone someway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbeang/pseuds/Evilbeang
Summary: where Kino thinks that everything that involves horoscope is nonsense and the "cosmos" decides (to try) to prove the opposite.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Kudos: 7





	Horoscope is for fools

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Horóscopo é para os Tolos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646912) by evilbeing. 



> I think the tags said it all.  
> It was only a joke between me and a friend of mine about signs and those kind of things... So, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with this!  
> By the way, English is not my first language, sorry for the grammar and misspelings.

It all started when Hyunggu was on the subway, going to his college. Usually, he’d be focused on the songs he was listening while he thought of a choreography that matched both the melody and the lyrics. But that day, unfortunately, he had forgotten to pick up his earphones from his desk in his room. So, the young Korean man was paying more attention to his surroundings than necessary, focusing on one of the small screens that was suspended by a support integrated in the roof of the vehicle.

It was a normal trip, even tedious, the boy was spending his time watching the various ads on the train's TV, until one of them caught his eye. All he managed to think was _What a bullshit…_ , but he kept looking at the predictions of each sign, especially the one that recognized it as his own.

_“ **Horoscope**_

_Aquarius 01.20 – 02.18_

_Forecast for 09.27:_

_The Moon is still in Virgo and receives a great tension from Uranus and Neptune that are in Aries, indicating a day of lack of luck and new discoveries. Be aware of the environment, as small accidents can happen. However, the day is very good for social activities and the beginning of new love interests. "_

After reading all message, Kang felt a strong shiver run down his spine and a strange feeling inside him. However, he ignored those strange sensations because he was just under the air conditioner and was without a jacket, which considerably increased the cold feel around him. Rubbing his arms to keep warm, he returned to his distracted state while watching the vast program of television commercials. After all, his trip was still far from over.

“Next station, Gangnam-gu Office. Exit on the right side of the train.” The female robotic voice attracted Kino's attention, taking him out of his daydreams.

Looking down at his phone, when he saw that it was still 6:30 am, he gave a brief smile. He’d arrive at college early and still have time to eat something before the exam he had today started. It was his lucky day, contrary to what the forecast had said.

The shutting doors of the transport only confirmed his theory even more. That thing of horoscope predictions were nonsense that only crazy people believed and let themselves be led by. He was about to lose himself in those kinds of thoughts when he heard the sound of doors opening again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, due to an unexpected power failure we had to interrupt the trains' route. The forecast for the return of operation is half an hour. Sorry for the inconvenience and feel free to go down and choose another means of transport and we will deliver you a note to give to your respective commitments to explain the delay.” He heard the driver say over the speakers.

_Holy shit, now of all times..._ He thought as he grunted very softly, without even waiting for the subway company's apology note. After all, he had a little more than thirty minutes to get to campus because, from where he was, it’d take him about 20 minutes if he ran a little. That is, it would give him enough time to get in class.

Leaving the station wasn’t a problem. In fact, it was pretty quick, since most people were waiting for the subway’s apology note. But he soon understood why everyone was taking their time inside the station. It was raining outside. It wasn’t strong, but it’d wet anyone who was exposed for a long time.

The boy’s steps were long and fast, he was practically running. He walked under the marquees on the sidewalk, protecting himself as much as he could from the light raindrops and only stopping under the rain when he had to.

It was at one of those stops to cross an avenue that his bad luck knocked on his door.

Hyunggu had stopped at the edge of a sidewalk to cross the penultimate street before arriving at his college. He had picked his phone and was looking at screen and, after seeing that he still had fifteen minutes before his test started, a smile appeared on his face. He just had put the phone back in his pocket, completely unaware of his surroundings when it happened. As a pedestrian, he wouldn't even see the hole in the road; but the fate wasn’t on his side, because the water coming from that damned crater made him notice it.

He counted to ten once. In fact, it was twice, so he could to calm down. Life could only be joking with him. He couldn't help but remember the prediction of his sign today, but he soon dismissed that idea because it was pure bullshit.

He wasn't late yet, but the accident had wet his pants completely, which made him even angrier. Unfortunately, he hadn't even managed to curse the damned, and rude, driver who had soiled him. The young man just started running again, without even caring much about the condition of his clothes.

As expected, the Korean boy had arrived 10 minutes before class, and test, begin. _See, Hyunggu... it was just coincidence. This horoscope thing is pure nonsense._ As soon as he finished his thought, he felt a hot liquid on his shoulder, running down his chest as his body was pushed back, almost falling to the floor.

“FUCKING SHIT... DON'T YOU KNOW LOOKING AT WHERE YOU’RE WALKING, SON OF A BITCH?” He shouted without even looking at who had bumped and dropped coffee on him.

“I… I'm sorry. It wasn’t on purpose, I swear... I didn't see you...” He heard a low voice speak, apparently he was very agitated. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

The low tone with a strange and heavy accent that mixed the other boy's guilt and willingness to help made Kino finally look up at whoever spilled coffee on him. _Fuck... today really isn’t my day... I yelled at a cute and handsome boy like that. Congratulations, Kang Hyunggu, congratulations._ He thought to himself when he saw the tall brunette, with deep black eyes, features as strong as his voice in front of him. He noticed that he was staring the taller too much when he saw the boy’s cheeks had become even redder.

The Kang boy took a deep breath for the tenth time that day. The anger had already dissipated, but now he was feeling guilty and ashamed of having shouted at other student, who was still standing next to him.

“Err... I'm the one who is sorry. It wasn't only your fault. I had already been warned by my horoscope...” He chuckled with his own joke. Since that was the only way he could see something funny in everything that had happened until now.

“Do you believe in horoscopes?” The nameless guy asked, sounding completely incredulous. His facial expression matched the tone of his voice.

“In fact, I don't know anymore... so many things happened and the day didn't even start yet.” A sigh escaped the Korean's mouth.

“Well, I don't know what happened beside the coffee accident. But if you want to meet me at the cafeteria at lunch, you can explain everything to me.” Kang used all his willpower to not to be amazed at how direct the others had been. It was as if he had become someone else, where the guilty and shy guy from seconds ago had gone. ”Well, only if you want to… as compensation for having soiled your shirt.” He added quickly, returning to the shy state of before.

“Uh, okay... but you'll still have to pay the laundry bill.” The Korean boy smiled as he agreed. “By the way, I'm Kang Hyunggu. What is your name? How have I never seen you around here?”

He watched the man in front of him ponder a little before answering.

“Fair enough. I'm Adachi Yuto. I was recently transferred from Japan. And, in fact, I study on the Biologicals campus. I just came here to do a favor for a friend of mine.” The Japanese man still smiled as he answered. “Moreover, keep my jacket so you can warm yourself and hide the stain. I'm already late, I have to go. Bye and sorry again!”

Hyunggu didn't have time to answer anything or even ask for the Japanese boy’s phone, he just grabbed the leather jacket and watched boy run in the opposite direction. He decided to do that at lunch, as Adachi had said, and put the jacket on while watching the taller one go further away. Only then he remembered to check the time again, getting startled when the display of his phone showed it was 7:04 in the morning.

“Holy shit...” He said under his breath as he ran to the classroom, letting more curses escape his lips.

He was already a few minutes late for the exam, maybe if he begged a little, the professor would let him in and do it.

Surely it had all been just a huge, comically astronomical coincidence. But his subconscious already accepted a little of the idea that everything was a "cosmic ordeal", however pathetic it was.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I'm glad that I have somewhere to hide.  
> Feel free to say what's on your mind.  
> I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
